The invention relates to an electrically driven rock drilling rig, which comprises a mobile carriage, on which there is arranged one or more drilling booms with drilling units. The carriage is moved by means of drive equipment, which includes an electric motor and mechanical drive transmission means for transmitting driving power to the wheels. The rock drilling rig also comprises a hydraulic system for drilling, in which pressure energy generated by a hydraulic pump drives drilling actuators.
Further, the invention relates to a method for transmission of a rock drilling rig. The field of the invention is described in more detail in the preambles of the independent claims of the application.
In mines there are used rock drilling rigs, by which boreholes are drilled at planned drilling sites. When drilling of the boreholes is completed, the mining vehicle is transferred to a next drilling site for drilling a new drilling fan or face. In underground mines, in particular, it is advantageous to perform the transfer drive by means of power produced by an electric motor. Typically, rock drilling rigs employ hydraulic drilling actuators which are driven by pressure energy acting in the hydraulic drilling system. The hydraulic pressure is provided by a hydraulic pump which is driven by a specific electric motor in the electrically driven rock drilling rigs. Current, electrically driven transmission systems of the rock drilling rigs are found to take a lot of space on the carriage, and moreover, they are expensive.